Oh My Sweet Neighbor
by Rusa Aneh
Summary: Bermasalah dengan Jaemin, mantannya, ditambah lagi dengan retaknya persahabatan antara dia dan Mark. Donghyuck mendapat seorang tetangga baru yang harus melihat adegan drama antara dirinya dan Hina di awal perkenalan mereka. Jika saja Lucas Wong tidak berpenampilan atraktif, mungkin akan lebih baik bagi Donghyuck. Hyuckhei, Donghyuck/Haechan x Yukhei/Lucas


Oh My Sweet Neighbor!

.

.

(NCT) Wong Yukhei x Lee Donghyuck Fanfiction

.

© Rusa Aneh

.

.

[ Peringatan : Kata-kata umpatan kasar, menyebutkan kata-kata yang mengarah kepada homophobic, LGBT, minuman keras dibawah umur. ]

* * *

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Aroma pai labu yang baru keluar dari pemanggang memenuhi ruang keluarga. Donghyuck yang selama seminggu ini hilang Tenaga juga selera makan kini memanjangkan lehernya untuk mengintip ke arah aroma tersebut berasal. Remaja 17 tahun itu Tengah bermalasan di depan tv. Tubuhnya memenuhi seluruh tempat di sofa. Matanya masih bengkak karena menangisi liburan musim panasnya yang hancur berantakan.

Kakaknya, Taeyong, masih mengenakan apron dan sarung tangan, mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberitahu Donghyuck bahwa pai yang ia buat sudah siap.

( "Ayolah Hyuck! Kau terus-terusan mengurung diri di kamar, sudah saatnya keluar."

"Tetangga seberang baru saja menempati rumahnya kemarin. Aku membuat pai labu dan kau harus mengantarkannya!"

Donghyuck tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima perintahnya jika ia mau Taeyong berhenti untuk menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya. "Baiklah! Baiklah!" ujar Donghyuck akhirnya. Taeyong memberikan sebuah senyum puas.)

Dengan hati-hati Taeyong meletakkan painya di sebuah kotak dan membungkusnya dengan rapi. Donghyuck mendengus atas keperfeksionisan kakaknya tersebut, tetapi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Setelah kotak berisi pai tersebut diberi sentuhan terakhir, yaitu diikat dengan pita berwarna merah marun, akhirnya Taeyong menyerahkannya pada Donghyuck. Remaja tersebut memutar bola matanya melihat senyum antusias yang ditunjukkan sang kakak.

"Kalau kau begitu bersemangat Tentang tetangga baru, kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang memberikannya?" tanya Donghyuck dengan nada kesal sambil tangannya mengayun-ayun kotak pai di depan wajah Taeyong.

Untuk sesaat wajah Taeyong nampak takut jika kotak tersebut jatuh karena diayun-ayunkan oleh Donghyuck, tetapi ia lega ketika Donghyuck menghentikannya. "Pertama, aku ingin membuatmu keluar dari kamar, menghirup udara segar dan terkena sinar matahari walau sebentar."

Donghyuck terdiam menatap pita merah marun yang mengikat kotak putih yang ia pegang.

"Kedua, aku sudah bertemu mereka kemarin. Aku juga perlu kau untuk mempunyai teman baru."

Donghyuck mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua manik Taeyong dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Taeyong tersenyum tulus kemudian mengusak rambut coklat Donghyuck dengan sayang.

"Ayolah, cepat antarkan. Sebelum painya tidak hangat lagi."

Taeyong mendorong pelan punggungnya sampai mereka berdua berada di depan pintu rumah. Taeyong tersenyum hangat padanya sekali lagi, sebelum pria tersebut menutup pintu putih rumah mereka. Donghyuck menghela nafas, kemudian menatap pintu tetangga seberang.

Pekarangan rumah tetangga seberang sangat luas dan hanya berpagar semak-semak pendek yang dipangkas rapi. Donghyuck tahu pemilik sebelumnya. Seorang pria umur tiga puluhan yang membangun rumah ini. Memang tujuannya untuk dijual atau dikontrakkan. Jadi meski beberapa tahun rumah ini kosong tidak dihuni, pemiliknya masih rutin datang untuk memastikan keadaan rumahnya. Sehingga rumah ini masih tampak bagus dan terawat. Sampai dua minggu lalu, tulisan _'dijual'_ di depan rumah tersebut dicabut, dan Donghyuck tahu ia akan mendapat tetangga baru.

Sebuah range rover terparkir di depan garasi rumah itu. Saat Donghyuck mendekat, ia dapat melihat isi dari garasi yang sepertinya memang tidak niat ditutup. Ia dapat melihat dua buah motor besar yang terparkir di paling pojok garasi. Salah satu motor itu ditempeli banyak stiker klub. Kemudian dua buah sepeda, dan helm-helm yang diletakkan dengan rapi di lemari kaca.

Sesaat Donghyuck berpikir jika tetangga barunya adalah orang kota yang kaya, sombong, suka foya-foya. Atau malah anggota geng? Yang suka membuat onar di lampu merah, menyetir sambil mabuk-mabukan, lalu mencumbu wanita sembarangan. Tipikal bad boy, huh?

Saat ia memencet bel rumah tersebut yang membuka pintunya adalah seekor anjing Siberian husky besar, dan ketika binatang itu berdiri hanya dengan dua kaki, tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi Donghyuck.

Remaja tersebut hampir menjatuhkan kotak berisi pai buatan Taeyong dan lari menuju rumah, namun ia masih berada di tempat, diam, dan menelan ludah. Anjing tersebut hanya menjulurkan lidah sambil memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya _"Kau ini siapa? Dari mana?"_ padanya.

Bodohnya, Donghyuck menjawab. "Aku tetangga dari seberang sana." Tubuhnya sedikit menyamping untuk memperlihatkan anjing tersebut arah yang ditunjuknya. Seolah mengerti, anjing tersebut menggonggong dan mengayunkan ekornya girang.

"Siapa itu, Mike? –Oh!"

Donghyuck mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari dalam, kemudian suara langkah kaki. Kini Donghyuck berhadapan dengan seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang. Wajahnya seperti remaja emo (walaupun Donghyuck akui, dia tampan), dengan rambut dicat coklat gondrong dan model poni lempar ala justin bieber. Ia hanya memakai kaus kutang yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang, ehem, _lumayan_.

Donghyuck sudah mendumel hal-hal ' _jelek'_ di dalam hati, namun pria itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar membuat imagenya berubah 180 derajat di mata Donghyuck.

"Oh! Kau tetangga seberang, kan?."

"Ah, ya..."

"Kau bawa apa itu? Mau masuk?" tawarnya dengan nada yang, tidak Donghyuck sangka, sangat ramah.

Donghyuck merasa bersalah. "Tidak, terimakasih. Ini pai labu, buatan Taeyong." Lalu Donghyuck memberikan kotak tersebut padanya.

"Wow! Baunya saja sudah enak. Thanks, uh...?"

"Donghyuck, adiknya Taeyong." ujarnya singkat. "Aku Johnny. Senang bertemu denganmu." Donghyuck menggangguk. Ia melirik pada anjing, yang namanya Mike itu, kemudian beralih lagi menatap Johnny.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami."

"Tentu! Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya, dan juga painya."

Setelah Johnny membalas lambaian tangannya, Donghyuck kembali berjalan menuju rumah. Ia mendumel dalam hati. Jelas-jelas pria itu kelihatan seumuran mahasiswa yang hampir lulus atau bahkan sudah lulus. Tentu saja mereka bakal seperti adik-kakak ketimbang teman. Jadi Taeyong bermaksud agar dia berteman dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua, begitu?

.

Donghyuck mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut malam ini dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia melewatkan sekolah tanpa merasa canggung, atau mungkin lebih parah.

Semua berawal ketika Donghyuck menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman pada Mark. Meski sering menempel pada Mark dan melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan orang berpacaran pada umumnya dengan Mark, hal itu masih butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Donghyuck untuk menyadari—mengakui—perasaannya terhadap Mark.

Akhirnya Donghyuck mengaku, saat mereka mendatangi sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan tim football sekolah mereka. Dengan latar belakang musik yang keras, mereka berdansa, dan Donghyuck menatap kedua manik Mark dengan tatapan sayu. Donghyuck tidak tahu bagaimana, mungkin Mark mabuk atau suasana yang semakin panas dengan banyaknya orang yang bercumbu di sekitar yang menuntun, Mark memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Gerakan mereka melambat, sedangkan hembusan nafas kian memburu, menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing.

"God! I really love you, Hyuck! So much! You don't have any idea of that!"

"You like, my best, bestest friend ever! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, kau tahu kan?"

Donghyuck mengangguk mendengar racauan Mark dalam bahasa inggris yang sedikit-sedikit ia mengerti. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Mark. Mark tersenyum lebar hampir seperti idiot.

"Mark, aku juga. Tapi aku menginginkan lebih."

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu terdiam. Senyum yang tadi merekah lebar di wajahnya menghilang diganti dengan kerutan bingung. "Maksudmu, kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya. "Kau naksir padaku?" dan Donghyuck mengangguk mantap. Tatapannya tak pernah seserius itu.

Dalam kedipan mata, bibir Mark sudah menempel dengan bibirnya. Donghyuck memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu, sampai Mark mendorongnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terkejut, bingung, serta penuh emosi yang tidak bisa Donghyuck jelaskan. Jantung Donghyuck berdebar keras dan ia merasa perasaan tidak enak di perutnya.

"Hyuck, aku tidak bisa."

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dan mundur perlahan. Ia lari meninggalkan Donghyuck. Melalui sudut matanya, Donghyuck melihat Jaemin tengah menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka berhadap-hadapan, dengan Jaemin yang berdiri di seberang ruangan, seolah ia tengah menyampaikan sesuatu pada Donghyuck melalui tatapannya. Donghyuck membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya, namun Jaemin hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian menyingkir dari pandangan.

Malam itu Donghyuck mabuk sampai ia dapat melihat bintang berputar di atas kepalanya. Diantar Jeno pulang ke rumah serta dibantu menuju kamar, Donghyuck mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia terlelap dengan pakaian yang belum diganti.

Keesokan harinya ia mendapat pesan bahwa Renjun pergi ke Cina untuk liburan musim panas, Jeno sibuk bekerja di cat café shop, dan yang paling buruk, Mark tanpa alasan menghindarinya.

.

Pagi ini Donghyuck tidak lebih baik dari minggu terakhir liburannya. Ia merasa tidak siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, _because he feels like shit_. Donghyuck menendang bed covernya. Membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai dan mengabaikan Taeyong yang nanti akan marah karena ia tidak merapikan kamar tidurnya.

Paginya berjalan seperti biasa. Sarapan dengan waffle, minum jus jeruk, namun ada satu perbedaan signifikan. Kalau biasanya ada 4 orang lain yang akan menemani perjalanannya menuju neraka (re : sekolah). Maka hari ini ia akan berangkat sendiri.

Sebenarnya Jeno menawarinya tumpangan. Tetapi ia tahu pasti ada Jaemin disana, dan ia merasa tidak ingin menghadapi pemuda tersebut, jadi ia menolak tawaran Jeno.

Donghyuck menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan lunglai. Ia merasa rumput pekarangan depan lebih segar dibanding keadaannya saat ini.

"Hai!"

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari dekat telinganya. Ia berjengit kaget, dan kepalanya hampir saja membentur tiang.

"Astaga! Astaganaga!" ujar Donghyuck menahan nafas seraya mengelus dadanya. "Ups, maaf. Harusnya aku lakukan dengan sedikit tidak membuat terkejut."

Seorang remaja laki-laki memundurkan tubuhnya supaya mereka saling berhadapan. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas, Donghyuck mengamati orang asing yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, sedangkan dia hanya nyengir dan kedua tangannya menggenggam tali tas erat. Donghyuck mempelajari laki-laki tersebut. Rambut coklat, perawakan tinggi, senyum lebar yang tampak familiar.

"Aku Lucas, tetangga barumu. Jadi, halo tetangga! namamu?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapi.

"Aku tahu namanu dari Johnny, tapi aku ingin perkenalan perdana."

"Ah!" Donghyuck akhirnya mengangguk. "Uh, aku Donghyuck," ujarnya sambil mengerutkan hidung. Lucas mengangguk puas kemudian senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah.

"Omong-omong paimu enak. Buatan sendiri?"

"Tidak, buatan Taeyong kakakku."

"Wowww!" seru Lucas dilebih-lebihkan dengan mulut yang membulat. "Kakakmu tukang roti? Atau punya toko pastry?"

Donghyuck mengerutkan kening. "Untuk ukuran orang asing, kau ini banyak bicara dan sok akrab ya?" ujar Donghyuck tanpa menyadari kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lucas tampak terkejut. Senyum lebar yang tadi ada di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum kikuk.

"Maaf, tapi aku satu sekolah denganmu. jadi kupikir akan bagus kalau ada orang yang kukenal," jelas Lucas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Donghyuck memicingkan mata menatap Lucas. Untuk dapat melihat wajahnya, Donghyuck harus sedikit mendangak. _Aku benci orang tinggi_ , pikir Donghyuck. _Mereka membuatku mendangak untuk melihat mereka, dan mereka melihatku dengan menunduk. Melukai harga diri._

Lucas dengan tatapan seperti itu mengingatkan Donghyuck akan anak anjing yang terlantar. Jadi ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menganggapku kenalanmu mulai sekarang." Mendengar ucapan Donghyuck, mata Lucas berbinar. _Memang benar anak anjing_ , batin Donghyuck.

"Terima kasih, Donghyuck!"

.

Yang tidak Donghyuck bayangkan adalah bagaimana santainya Lucas mengobrol dengannya di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Seolah mereka ini adalah teman lama.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?" tanya Lucas.

Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya tinggal disini. menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Oh…" Lucas menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sangat sepi." Donghyuck menatapnya geli. "Oh maaf kalau tempat tinggalku tidak seramai kota asalmu."

Lucas menggeleng. "Aku senang mencoba suasana baru." Donghyuck menggangguk. "Omong-omong, Donghyuck, boleh aku panggil 'Hyuck' saja?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Semua temanku memanggilku begitu."

Lama Lucas tidak menjawab, akhirnya Donghyuck mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Laki-laki itu memberikan ekspresi senang. "Apa itu berarti kau sudah jadi temanku?" Donghyuck mendengus kemudian menyeringai. "Belum."

Mendengar jawaban Donghyuck ekspresi senang Lucas memudar. "Okay, aku akan berusaha keras! Fighting haeyadwae!" Donghyuck tertawa dengan mudahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Lucas!"

Hal ini membuatnya takut dengan bagaimana cepatnya Lucas membuatnya nyaman. Donghyuck meneguk ludah kemudian kembali menatap Lucas dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa."

Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucas dan ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Ia tak sengaja menangkap sosok Mark. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu melihatnya dengan ekspresi panik. Donghyuck secara otomatis mengejarnya.

"Hey! Hyuck!"

Teriakan Lucas ia abaikan dan dia fokus mengejar sosok Mark di depannya. Mereka berlari di koridor hingga Donghyuck berhasil menarik kerah belakang Mark dan menyeretnya masuk ke ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan.

"Mark!"

Teriaknya tepat di wajah Mark. Tangan Donghyuck melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah belakang Mark, namun ganti mencengram kerah depan sweaternya ketika laki-laki itu hendak menghindarinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menghindariku, hah?"

Mark memejamkan mata. Nafasnya naik turun, begitu juga dengan Donghyuck. namun Donghyuck tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengatur nafas.

"Kau menjadi sulit dihubungi. Setiap aku datang ke rumahmu, ibumu bilang kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Siapa? Mina?" tanya Donghyuck keras.

Mark membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Donghyuck tajam. Ia menghempas cengkraman Donghyuck pada sweaternya.

"Hyuck…"

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah karena kau tidak menyukaiku balik, kau cukup menolaknya, Mark Lee. Bukan asal meninggalkanku begitu saja lalu menghindariku setelahnya."

"Memang ada apa, Mark? Apa ada yang salah?"

Mark menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan emosi campur aduk, bahkan Donghyuck susah untuk mengurai maknanya.

"Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak cukup gay untuk menciummu."

Tangan Donghyuck terkepal kuat, giginya mengatup, dan rahangnya mengeras. " _Lee Minhyung_ , kau jijik padaku?" tanyanya dengan gigi terkatup dan penekanan ketika menyebut nama korea Mark.

Donghyuck merasa tubuhnya melemas. Disenggol sedikit saja, maka ia akan tersungkur jatuh. Dilihatnya Mark, walau dengan pandangan yang memburam akibat air mata, Tengah membuat ekspresi terkejut.

"Tidak, Hyuckie. Tidak. Aku tidak merasa jijik, sungguh. Aku sudah tahu, aku tentu sangat tahu mengenai— Tapi…"

Kepala Mark tertunduk dan Donghyuck tidak butuh penjelasan lebih detail. "Bajingan." Ujar Donghyuck dengan suara pelan namun cukup didengar oleh Mark.

"Aku harusnya tahu, tetapi rasanya tetap saja sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit."

"Brengsek."

Ia membuka pintu tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan, kemudian melangkah keluar dengan pelan. Tidak merasa terusik akan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya dan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang ia lewati.

.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Donghyuck menyelip masuk ketika Jeno menggeser pantatnya, menyediakan cukup ruang untuk Donghyuck duduk. ia dapat merasakan hawa canggung menyelimuti meja makan tempat biasanya mereka menikmati makan siang di kafetaria.

Jeno berdeham, mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin kalimat basa-basi, namun Renjun sudah duduk dan meletakkan nampannya, dan duduk berseberangan dengan Donghyuck.

"Aku benci menjadi dewasa. Semakin kau tumbuh, semakin kau mengerti betapa racunnya orang-orang dewasa itu," ujar Renjun membuka pembicaraan. Sepertinya laki-laki Cina itu tidak menyadari suasana canggung antara Jeno dan Donghyuck.

Renjun sibuk menusuk-nusuk karagenya, sampai ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok Mark dengan nampan tengah celingukan melihat sekeliling kafetaria yang dipenuhi manusia.

"Mark!" seru Renjun. Ia melambai, memberitahu keberadaannya pada yang lebih tua. Mark tersenyum, namun saat Donghyuck juga ikut menoleh dan menatapnya, senyum Mark berubah canggung. Kemudian laki-laki itu membalik badan dan melangkah menjauhi meja mereka.

"Hanya aku yang merasa, atau memang ada yang aneh dengan Mark selama musim panas ini?"

Jeno melirik ke sosok Donghyuck yang duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda hanya memainkan karagenya dengan tidak selera. "Hyuck? Ada apa? apa kau bertengkar dengan Mark selama aku di Cina?" tanya Renjun yang mulai menyadari diamnya Donghyuck.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku di video call."

Dehaman terdengar dari sebelah Donghyuck, kemudian Jeno melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Donghyuck dan mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Hal itu membuat Donghyuck merasa lebih baik.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian selama aku di Cina, kan?" tebak Renjun. "Apa yang terjadi, _guys_?"

Donghyuck tahu Renjun itu sangat pintar. Tentu saja ia akan cepat menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di antara mereka. Bukannya Donghyuck tidak percaya dengan Renjun sehingga ia terus diam dan tidak mau menjawab. Tetapi Donghyuck merasa tidak ingin membahasnya. Terutama kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi pagi dengan Mark.

"Hyuck, mau kemana?" tanya Renjun saat ia melihat Donghyuck berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membawa serta nampannya.

"Aku lupa ada janji untuk makan bersama temanku."

"Memangnya kau punya teman—"

"Ada! Memangnya kau pikir temanku hanya kalian saja?!" potong Donghyuck.

Tanpa ia sadari, nada suaranya lebih ketus dari yang ia maksud. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Renjun hanya bercanda.

"Hyuck, kenapa dijawab keras begitu?" tanya Renjun yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada terkejutnya.

Keadaan meja mereka makin canggung. Donghyuck mengalihkannya dengan melihat sekeliling kafetaria dan dengan mudah menangkap sosok Lucas. Ia berteriak memanggil Lucas sebelum Renjun bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Hyuck! Hey Hyuck!" teriak Renjun namun Donghyuck abai.

"Oh, Donghyuck?" Lucas menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan bibir yang berusaha menahan senyum lebar ketika Donghyuck sudah berada di hadapannya. Donghyuck tersenyum dan menuntun Lucas untuk duduk di sebuah meja khusus dua orang.

"Ayo makan siang bersama."

Lucas terkejut, namun menuruti Donghyuck. mereka duduk berhadapan, kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghyuck memakan makan siangnya. Sedangkan Lucas, ia belum membuka bungkus sandwichnya karena terlalu takjub dengan cara Donghyuck melahap makan siangnya.

"Apa kau selalu selapar itu?" tanya Lucas masih dengan takjub.

"Tergantung suasana hati." Balas Donghyuck dengan mulut penuh

"Kau tadi pagi pergi begitu saja dengan terburu-buru. Kau baik?" tanya Lucas. Donghyuck menatapnya tajam dengan mulut yang penuh. "Yeah, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat tikus lewat." Lucas mengernyit. "Kau pikir dirimu apa? kucing?" Donghyuck hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Ya kau memang mirip kucing."

Mereka berdua kembali diam menikmati makan siang. Hingga Lucas hampir menyelesaikan makan siangnya, dan sebuah adegan drama terjadi di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis tengah membawa nampan, namun ia seperti sengaja tersandung sehingga cup minumannya terjatuh di kepala Donghyuck. Lucas sama terkejutnya dengan Donghyuck yang kini mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kasar.

"Apa masalahmu, Nakamura Hina?" tanya Donghyuck dengan gigi terkatup dan kini Tengah berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut dengan muka berang. Gadis yang disebut Nakamura Hina itu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Senyum tipis tak terlihat terkembang di balik wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Maaf kakiku tersandung, dan aku tidak sengaja."

Tetapi Donghyuck adalah Donghyuck. dia adalah seorang _drama queen_. Tangannya mengambil sekotak susu, kemudian ia buka dan ditumpahkannya ke atas kepala Hina.

"Maaf tanganku tersandung, dan aku sengaja." Ujar Donghyuck dengan wajah datar.

"Apa masalahmu, hah?! Dasar _faggot_!" jerit Hina. Kini perhatian seluruh kafetaria ada pada adegan yang dibuat Donghyuck dan Hina.

"Kejadian ini jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan seksualitasku."

"Jelas ada! Kau menjijikkan! Pertama kau berkencan dengan Jaemin yang jelas-jelas _straight_. Kau buta ya, Lee Donghyuck? kemudian kau bilang kau naksir Mark? Sial, kau membuatku merinding dan ingin muntah!"

Sebelum Donghyuck hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah gadis itu, Lucas terlebih dahulu menahannya. Ia mengambil kantung makan siangnya kemudian menggeret tubuh Donghyuck menyingkir dari sana.

Beberapa orang di kafetaria itu mulai berbisik sehingga menciptakan dengung di udara. Sedangkan Mark, yang berada di meja dengan para pemain football lainnya, hanya terdiam. Beberapa teman satu timnya menepuk bahu Mark, berniat menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Pasti malang nasibmu mendapat pernyataan cinta dari si homo itu. Kau pasti shock berat kan, karena sahabatmu sendiri ternyata naksir denganmu, apalagi dia sesama jenis!"

Mark menatap meja kafetaria dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak menggubris pembicaraan teman-temannya karena telinganya serasa tak berfungsi dengan benar.

.

Donghyuck sibuk mengelap tubuhnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Lucas. Kini ia membuntuti laki-laki itu menuju lokernya. Karena dia bilang kalau ia membawa kaus ganti, sebagai jaga-jaga apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Harusnya kau masuk di hari Selasa saja, Hyuck."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Biasanya hari pertama sekolah, apalagi kalau kau sebelumnya mengalami hari buruk, itu juga berakhir buruk."

Donghyuck mengerutkan keningnya. "Kepercayaan macam apa itu?" tanyanya. Lucas membuka kunci loker. Tangan panjangnya mengobrak-abrik isi lokernya untuk menemukan kaus yang katanya ia bawa.

"Kepercayaanku setelah bertahun-tahun mengalaminya."

Lucas menyerahkan kausnya. Lelaki itu mengendikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi seolah teorinya benar. Donghyuck mengambil kaus putih dengan logo tim baseball New York Yankees itu dengan berdecak. "Kau aneh, Lucas." Lucas hanya tertawa kecil. "Karena aku Aquarius." Dan Donghyuck mendengus. "Bagus lah, aku Gemini."

Lucas mengamati Donghyuck memakai kausnya yang berakhir seperti daster di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau suka baseball?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Ya, aku main baseball sebelum aku pindah."

Donghyuck melipat baju kotornya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam backpack. "Terima kasih, Lucas. Akan kukembalikan setelah aku _laundry_." Lucas hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Ia menutup kembali lokernya dan menatap Donghyuck yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bibir bawah yang digigit. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan sangat rapuh hingga Lucas merasa simpatik.

"Well, aku pikir masih ada sisa waktu. Mau bantu aku dengan sandwich ini?" Donghyuck mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Lucas mengajak Donghyuck berpindah tempat. Mereka berdua duduk di halaman rumput dan berteduhkan sebuah pohon rimbun. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat anggota tim sepak bola sedang latihan.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menjelaskan tentang tadi? Atau kalau kau tak mau membahasnya maka kita tak akan lagi membahasnya."

Donghyuck menggigit sandwichnya. Ia mengunyah lamat-lamat sambil memandang ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa kau keberatan punya kenalan gay?" tanya Donghyuck tanpa menatap Lucas.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lucas. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan senyum lebar dan Donghyuck khawatir itu akan menyakiti pipinya.

"Aku juga berteman dengan orang-orang gay, di kota. _And I'm really okay with that_." Donghyuck mengangguk, merasa lega.

"Oh, aku juga ingin berteman dengan seorang alien!"

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Iya, alien. Kau tahu? Pasti sangat keren!" Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. "Dasar Aquarius."

Lucas mengeryit menatap Donghyuck kemudian tertawa kecil. "Apa?" tanya Donghyuck ketus. "Hanya saja— ah, tidak lupakan." Giliran Donghyuck yang mengernyit dan ia memberikan Lucas tatapan aneh. "Dasar Aquarius."

.

Donghyuck keluar dari kelas terakhirnya, sosiologi. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Setelah di luar sekolah barulah Donghyuck dapat bernafas lega. Ia berjalan dengan melamun hingga tak terasa sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia melirik sekilas rumah Johnny—dan Lucas. Mobil range rover tidak ada di garasi. Mungkin Johnny tengah pergi bekerja atau kuliah, entahlah mereka tidak terlalu dekat untuk Donghyuck mengetahuinya. Ia juga tidak melihat Lucas seusai pelajaran terakhir karena sangking terburu-burunya untuk pulang. Donghyuck menghela nafas kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya, dan berteriak karena Renjun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Injunnie!" rengeknya.

Donghyuck memegang dadanya dan matanya melotot terkejut. Sedangkan Renjun memutar bola mata jengah melihat tingkah berlebihan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua segera menuju kamar Donghyuck. Sesampainya disana, Renjun segera memposisikan dirinya di atas kasur dengan duduk bersila. Sedangkan Donghyuck berbaring dengan berbantalkan paha Renjun.

"Hyuck, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Renjun dengan nada khawatir.

Renjun menyisir surai halus milik Donghyuck, sedangkan yang lebih muda memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan ringan di kepalanya tersebut.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Mark."

Gerakan jari-jari Renjun terhenti. Donghyuck tidak mau membuka matanya karena takut melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat Renjun sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian Renjun melanjutkan gerakan jarinya di kepala Donghyuck, dan Donghyuck memberanikan diri menatap Renjun.

Renjun memberikan sebuah senyum pengertian, namun terdapat kesedihan dalam matanya yang sayu.

"Dan? Apa reaksinya?"

Pertanyaan Renjun membuat Donghyuck menjatuhkan tatapannya perlahan pada fabrik baju yang ia kenakan.

"Dia bilang dia tidak cukup gay…"

Rahang Renjun mengeras, namun ia menghembuskan nafas berusaha untuk tenang demi Donghyuck.

"Hyuck, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Bukan seorang bajingan—"

"Renjunie, aku tahu. Oke dia bajingan, tetapi sampai detik ini aku bahkan masih menyayanginya."

Renjun diam saja. Tidak mencoba untuk berkomentar lebih lanjut. Donghyuck menatap Renjun, kemudian menyungingkan senyum hangat pada pemuda Cina itu. Seolah memberikan keyakinan.

"Kau tahu Hyuck, kau pantas mendapatkan dunia dan seisinya. Aku disini, okay? Aku selalu ada disini."

Renjun tersenyum tulus kemudian ia menunduk untuk mengecup dahi Donghyuck. Donghyuck memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan afeksi yang diberikan Renjun untuknya. Tanpa ia tahan lagi, air mata keluar dari kedua ujung matanya.

.

Di hari Rabu Lucas mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya Lucas ingin mengunjungi sebuah toko barang antik yang ia lihat saat melewati jalan antara stasiun dan rumahnya. Karena kebetulan Donghyuck bosan, tidak ada kerjaan sehabis sekolah, jadi ia mengiyakan ajakan jalan-jalan Lucas.

"Apa kau ingin pulang dulu atau sehabis sekolah kita langsung kesana?" tanya Lucas.

Donghycuk tengah sibuk dengan staples. Ia dimintai tolong salah seorang petugas tata usaha untuk menjepret beberapa surat undangan untuk wali murid kelas senior. Lucas yang kebetulan Tengah berjalan dengan Donghyuck mau tidak mau ikut juga.

"Sekalian saja? Memangnya kau mau jalan kesana?"

Lucas tidak menjawab, namun ia menyeringai penuh teka-teki pada Donghyuck. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

"Wow!"

Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya berbinar takjub. Lucas mengangkat dagunya sombong.

"Aku lihat sebelumnya di dalam garasi. Tapi tidak tahu kalau motormu bakal segagah ini dari dekat."

Lucas tertawa. Ia naik duluan dan memasang helmnya sebelum memberikan helm satunya untuk Donghyuck pakai. Donghyuck mengamati helm tersebut.

"Hey, kau ini bukan anggota gangster yang suka bikin onar di lampu merah kan?" ia naik ke atas motor Lucas dengan berpegangan pada pundaknya.

"Hah?"

"Habisnya penampilanmu saja sudah mendukungku untuk berpikir demikian."

Tadi pagi saat Donghyuck tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan Lucas di koridor, ia dibuat menganga. Pasalnya Lucas berpenampilan luar biasa dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kaus tipis polos yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia bahkan bisa menerawang abs Lucas dari balik kaus tipisnya itu. Belum lagi skinny jeans hitam yang dipakaikan sabuk kulit coklat, dan ia juga memakai sepatu boots kulit coklat. Ugh, Donghyuck merasa sekujur tubuhnya menggigil karena Lucas terlihat….ehem, seksi. Apalagi saat Lucas menghampirinya dengan sebuah seringai dan tangan yang menyisir rambut coklatnya ke atas. Donghyuck bisa saja pingsan di tempat.

"Kau banyak komentar, ya? cepat pegangan atau kau akan jatuh."

Tanpa sempat berpikir, Donghyuck menjerit karena Lucas mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa aba-aba. Jeritan Donghyuck hanya didengar oleh Lucas yang kini tertawa merasa jerit ketakutan Donghyuck adalah hal yang lucu.

"Astaga Lucas! Astaga!" jerit Donghyuck sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Lucas.

.

Mereka sampai di tujuan, toko yang menjual barang antik, seperti yang dikatakan Lucas. Sebelumnya Donghyuck tidak pernah kesini, meski ia sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di kota kecil ini. Donghyuck langsung jatuh cinta pada tumpukan vinyl yang berada di tengah-tengah toko. Ia segera mencari-cari dan menemukan beberapa album Michael Jackson, kesukaannya.

"Kau suka Michael Jackson?"

Ia berjengit kaget karena Lucas begitu dekat. Ia mendengus, sebelum kembali mencari-cari di tumpukan vinyl tersebut. "Iya, MJ lah alasanku suka bernyanyi." Lucas mengangguk-angguk. "Berarti suaramu bagus?" laki-laki tinggi itu tengah mengamati sebuah tv antik. "Aku cukup percaya diri dengan suaraku."

Setelah lama memilih-milih vinyl, ia mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan Lucas. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan nyanyikan aku sebelum tidur." Donghyuck tidak sempat menjawab karena Lucas sudah lebih dulu menuju kasir.

Ia tidak bertanya mengenai 'nyanyikan sebelum tidur' karena terlalu terpikat dengan kamera analog yang Lucas beli untuk Johnny.

"Johnny suka fotografi dan dia sedang belajar menggunakan kamera analog. Aku juga belikan dia roll film." Jelasnya, dan Donghyuck hanya memekikkan kata 'wow' sambil mendengarkan penjelasan lainnya dari Lucas.

.

Sisa hari mereka habiskan dengan Donghyuck yang mendadak menjadi tour guide Lucas. Mereka mendatangi beberapa tempat, hanya untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat, kemudian keluar.

"Ah ya, kau harus tahu, disini ada toko es krim terfavorit." Donghyuck menunjukkan jalannya pada Lucas. Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai authentic. Bangunannya dibangun dari bata, dan pintu serta jendelanya terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna kusam. Bangunan itu tampak seperti bangunan italia kuno. Dibalik kacanya, terlihat sebuah jam besar berwarna coklat. Ketika pintu dibuka, Lucas mendengar bunyi 'tik tok' dengan sangat jelas.

Mereka berdua memasuki kedai tersebut. Harum kayu manis serta vanilla menusuk indra penciuman Lucas. Ia mengamati sekeliling, dindingnya tetap menggunakan bata, tanpa di semen, namun semuanya dicat putih. Ada beberapa _chandelier_ menggantung di atap yang tinggi. Terdapat banyak bingkai-bingkai tergantung berisi foto-foto yang diambil dengan kamera analog dan di setiap foto tersebut terdapat tanggal diambilnya. Beberapa dari bingkai tersebut ada yang berisi poster-poster iklan jaman dulu. Kebanyakan berbahasa italia, beberapa spanyol, dan ada sedikit yang berbahasa inggris.

Di atas kepala kasir terdapat tulisan besar yang ditulis dengan huruf latin, bertuliskan ' _lascia parlare il gelato'._ Lucas mengernyit dan menyikut Donghyuck. "Apa artinya?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tulisan tersebut. Donghyuck yang tengah sibuk membayar, menoleh dan mendengus. "Ah masa begitu saja tidak tahu? Artinya, _Let the ice cream speaks._ "

Kemudian mereka menuju etalase es krim. Donghyuck memberikannya satu cone pada Lucas. Dengan sabar, mereka berdua mengantri hingga akhirnya nomor mereka disebutkan.

"Hm, yang satu Yogurt dan Green Tea. Kalau kau, Lucas?"

Lucas mengernyit dan mengamati baskom es krim yang dijajar rapi dengan masing-masing diberi nama rasa. "Uh, Cookies & Cream dan Oreo."

Donghyuck tertawa dengan rasa es krim yang dipilih Lucas. "Apa?" tanya Lucas ofensif. Donghyuck hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong dan menikmati es krim masing-masing dalam diam. Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Lucas untuk melihat laki-laki itu tengah membidikkan lensa kamera analog—yang dibelinya tadi—pada dirinya. "Hey!" teriak Donghyuck tidak terima. "Aku cuma mencoba kameranya." Lucas tersenyum lebar membuat Donghyuck kesusahan menyembunyikan rona pada pipinya.

"Lucas?"

Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Donghyuck baru saja menyapa Lucas. "Oh, hai juga Donghyuck." Donghyuck hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. Hanya sebagai formalitas karena bertemu seorang senior di luar sekolah.

"Hai Mark!" ujar Lucas ceria. Tidak tahu—atau tidak peka—tentang ketegangan yang terjadi di antara Donghyuck dan Mark.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk gabung klub football?" tanyanya.

Donghyuck terus menundukkan kepala dan menyibukkan diri dengan es krimnya. Meski ia tidak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah Mark. Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Donghyuck, dan Donghyuck dapat melihat Mark menggerakkan jari-jarinya gelisah.

"Oh, aku belum memutuskan, sih. Tidak apa kan?"

" _That's okay. Take your time, buddy_. Tapi bulan Oktober ini akan ada pertandingan. Lebih baik jika kau cepat memutuskan." Lucas mengangguk kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku akan memberitahumu segera." Setelah itu Mark pamit pergi dan Donghyuck dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Hey, kau menahan nafas." Donghyuck mengendikkan bahu. "Cologne yang dipakai Mark membuatku mual," jawab Donghyuck. Lucas mengernyit heran.

"Apa itu artinya kau selalu menahan nafas di dekatku?"

"Huh?"

"Soalnya cologne yang dipakai Mark baunya sama dengan yang dipakai olehku."

Lucas memicing tajam, kemudian ia mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri. "Oh..." Donghyuck meringis. "Kalau begitu, 'Mark' yang membuatku mual." Lucas bingung dengan jawaban Donghyuck, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

Lucas mengantar Donghyuck sampai di depan rumahnya. Taeyong menyambut mereka berdua dan menyuruh Lucas mampir sebentar untuk mencicipi teh dan cookies yang sudah dirinya siapkan.

Tadi, sebelum Donghyuck pergi bersama Lucas, ia mengirimi Taeyong pesan hanya untuk mengabarinya. Taeyong menyunggingkan senyum kelewat lebar saat mempersilakan Lucas duduk di ruang tamu mereka. Hingga Donghyuck merasa curiga.

"Aku ganti baju dulu."

Baik Taeyong dan Lucas mengangguk mengiyakan. Donghyuck menatap Lucas lebih lama seolah menimbang apakah cukup aman untuknya ditinggal berdua dengan Taeyong. Sepertinya ia harus berhenti mencurigai kakaknya. Memangnya Taeyong itu seseram apa sih? Kakaknya itu seperti anak anjing lucu yang imut dan sangat lembut. Jadi tidak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi, kan?

Sepeninggal Donghyuck, Taeyong berdeham saat Lucas mulai menyeruput isi cangkirnya.

"Enak?"

Pertanyaan Taeyong tampaknya biasa saja, namun Lucas yang mendengar suaranya menjadi merinding. Ia meneguk ludah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Nikmati cangkir tehmu selagi belum kutetesi racun." Lucas mendelik. Ia hampir memuncratkan isi mulutnya. "Akan aku lakukan jika kau menyakiti adikku, camkan itu."

Lucas mengangguk kemudian menelan cairan di mulutnya dengan susah payah. Donghyuck turun dan menghampiri mereka. Senyum mengerikan yang tadinya membuat Lucas hampir kencing di celana, berubah menjadi senyum lembut malaikat surga.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Donghyuck. "Oh, aku hanya tanya apa teh dan cookies buatanku enak." Donghyuck hanya mengangguk kemudian Lucas menghabiskan tehnya dalam sekali teguk. "Hyuck, aku pulang."

Donghyuck mengangguk bingung, kemudian ia memberikan Taeyong sebuah tatapan. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Oh Lucas, bawa cookies ini dan sampaikan salamku pada Johnny!"

Sepeninggal Lucas, Donghyuck merengek pada Taeyong. "Astaga Hyung berhentilah menakut-nakuti temanku! Bagaimana bisa aku menambah teman kalau begini caranya?!"

.

"Jalang."

Donghyuck tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga ia dipojokkan oleh Jaemin di jam makan siang dan dikatai jalang.

"Apa maumu, bajingan?" balas Donghyuck dengan nada tajam.

Jaemin mengerutkan wajahnya tidak suka. "Setelah berpacaran denganku, kemudian seenaknya menembak Mark, dan setelah ditolak, kau mencari mangsa lain? Lucas, huh?"

Kerutan di wajah Donghyuck semakin dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti, Jaemin. Apa masalahmu?" Jaemin mendengus. "Masalahku, Donghyuck, adalah kau yang suka tebar pesona."

Donghyuck mendorong tubuh Jaemin, namun Jaemin mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Aku tidak tebar pesona!" gertaknya. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

Ekspresi wajah Jaemin mengeras begitu pun dengan cengkramannya pada bahu Donghyuck. Donghyuck mengerang sakit dan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Donghyuck, aku serius."

"Oh? Jadi daritadi kau bercanda? Haha, lucu sekali, Jaemin."

Cengkraman Jaemin mengendur. Salah satu tangannya menangkup pipi Donghyuck dan mengarahkan wajahnya. Mereka beradu tatap intens. "Aku serius, Donghyuck. Aku harus berapa kali mengatakannya?" tanya Jaemin hampir seperti bisikan. Tatapannya mengendur menjadi tatapan sayu dan putus asa, dan Donghyuck tidak mampu melihatnya lama-lama.

" _Fuck_! Donghyuck! Bahkan setelah sekian bulan kita putus aku masih terngiang-ngiang. Aku menyesal, oke? Aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan padamu. Kumohon percayalah!"

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hanya bingung, Jaemin." Dan Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kuat. "Tidak, Hyuck! Demi Tuhan! Aku memikirkannya setiap malam. Kemudian aku melihatmu bersama Mark di pesta itu. Ada perasaan jelek di dadaku— aku, aku cemburu, Donghyuck!"

Donghyuck melepaskan tangan Jaemin dari pipinya kemudian tersenyum sedih. Jaemin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diuraikan maknanya. Donghyuck menggeleng lemah.

"Kita sudah lama selesai, Jaemin."

.

Pertama kalinya setelah dua minggu mereka saling kenal, Donghyuck akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di rumah Lucas. Maksudnya di dalam rumah Lucas. Tidak seperti penampilan luarnya, dalamnya cukup berantakan.

"Kami sudah berusaha serapi mungkin, tolong maklumi." Jelas Lucas atas keadaan rumahnya. Donghyuck hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berada di kamar Lucas. Kamar Lucas seperti kamar anak laki-laki yang dibayangkan Donghyuck. Penuh dengan pernak-pernik baseball, pakaian kotor—atau bersih, tidak bisa dibedakan—berserakan. Namun tempat tidurnya cukup rapi meski meja belajar Lucas di seberang ruangan berkebalikannya.

"Band NCT?" tanya Donghyuck. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai band semacam NCT." Donghyuck mengamati Lucas dari kepala sampai kaki, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada mata Lucas. "Kebanyakan lagu mereka kan cinta-cintaan?"

Lucas tertawa keras. "Aku suka karena lagunya mudah untuk dinyanyikan. Lagipula aku mendapat posternya gratis. Jadi ya, sekalian saja aku pajang. Kalau koleksi lagu semua aku taruh di iPod." Donghyuck menggoda Lucas tentang dirinya yang terlalu 'praktis' dan 'modern'.

"Ah, kalau aku punya banyak poster Michael Jackson. Sangking sukanya, kalau daddy keluar kota, aku minta dibelikan vinyl nya. Tapi setelah MJ meninggal Taeyong bersikeras untuk mencopot semua poster MJ ku. Duh, dia berpendapat kalau arwah MJ bisa saja tinggal di salah satu posterku."

Lucas bergidik ngeri. Ia mengusap-usap lengannya. "Kau penakut?" Donghyuck tertawa saat Lucas menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Apa aku harus mencopot poster NCT ini? Maksudku, supaya tidak ada arwah yang tinggal disana?"

Donghyuck mengamati lamat-lamat poster yang terpajang di dinding kamar Lucas. "Ah, aman saja. Toh mereka punya banyak personil. Arwahnya akan bingung kalau mau tinggal di poster itu." Lucas merasa alasan Donghyuck bodoh, namun cukup masuk akal, sehingga ia mengangguk setuju.

Donghyuck mengambil gitar akustik dari pojok ruangan, kemudian memetik senarnya iseng. "Kau bisa main gitar?" Donghyuck mendudukkan dirinya di karpet, lalu Lucas ikut bergabung dengannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian mengambil alih gitar yang ada di tangan Donghyuck.

"Tetapi aku tidak terlalu hafal lagu-lagu Michael Jackson." Donghyuck menggeleng. "Aku juga suka Justin Bieber, Ed Sheeran, Beyoncé," jawabnya.

Akhirnya Lucas memainkan kunci lagu Justin Bieber – Purpose. Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghyuck, sebelum mereka memulai lagu selanjutnya, Ed Sheeran – Perfect, Lucas mengaktifkan perekam suara di _handphone_ nya.

.

Selama liburan musim panas kemarin, Donghyuck tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah forum tertutup yang berisi orang-orang komunitas LGBT. Donghyuck merasa tertarik untuk ikut karena selain dia akan berkenalan dengan orang sesamanya, ia pikir, mungkin saja mereka mau mendengarkan curahan hati seorang anak SMA yang menyadari dirinya gay dan baru saja menyatakan cinta pada sahabatnya yang _'sangat'_ _straight_.

Tidak disangka ia bertemu dengan salah seorang anak sekolahnya, Kim Yerim, di forum itu. Saat Donghyuck kelas satu, begitu polos dan naif, ia sempat berkencan dengan si Kim Yerim ini. Lucunya, karena Kim Yerim itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya seorang gay.

Semua itu karena sebuah ciuman pertama mereka selama berkencan, dan ketika wajah mereka tinggal sedikit lagi, Yerim mendorongnya dan berteriak tepat di wajah Donghyuck. "Hentikan, Hyuck! Akuilah kalau kau ini gay! Lagipula aku ini lesbian! Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." kemudian gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Donghyuck yang terlalu kaget atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa kabar, Hyuck?"

Setelah curhatannya di forum itu, Yerim segera mengiriminya personal chat untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. karena itulah Donghyuck dan Yerim kembali akrab hingga memiliki jadwal bertemu seminggu sekali, kalau keduanya punya waktu, dan mereka akan bercerita apapun yang memberatkan hati.

"Ah, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu dan Sooyoung?"

Yerim memiliki pacar, seorang mahasiswi tinggi dan cantik bernama Sooyoung. "Kami baik!" jawab Yerim ceria. Ia meletakkan tas kanvasnya sebelum duduk di seberang Donghyuck.

Selain Renjun, Yerim juga tahu mengenai Jaemin yang ternyata seorang _'closeted gay'_ dan sangat _'desperate'_ akan perasaannya pada Donghyuck. Bahkan Jeno saja tidak tahu tentang ini, padahal Jeno cukup dekat dengan Jaemin. Juga Yerim satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan bisa diajak membicarakan permasalahannya dengan Mark.

"Dia memperlakukanku seperti itu, Yerim. Awalnya dia menicumku kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia tidak cukup gay. Seenaknya saja."

Donghyuck mengaduk-aduk kasar ice Latte nya. Sedangkan Yerim mengangguk-angguk pertanda ia mengikuti cerita Donghyuck.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yerim. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran bocah itu."

Yerim mengangguk kemudian mengusap tangan Donghyuck yang tergenggam di atas meja. "Hyuck, aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk semua yang terjadi. Di lain sisi aku juga mengerti perasaan Mark. Dia bingung pastinya, dan kaget. Dia hanya butuh waktu."

"Ya, Tentu saja. Mark kan lelet dan tidak peka. Harusnya aku tidak terkejut dia butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna semuanya." ujar Donghyuck kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yerim tertawa kecil. "Dan untuk Jaemin?" Donghyuck semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku yakin dia hanya bingung akan perasaannya sendiri."

"Atau mungkin dia memang serius dan baru menyadarinya saat kau dan dia putus, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck tersedak. Setelah ia bisa menenangkan diri, barulah ia menatap Yerim dengan tatapan seolah gadis itu telah tumbuh satu kepala lagi.

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Donghyuck mendengus. "Yerim, kami dulu berkencan hanya untuk mengusir gadis-gadis yang mengganggu hidupnya. Aku cuma dipergunakan karena aku 'gay'."

Yerim mengangguk lemah. "Mungkin saja, Donghyuck. kita ini cuma remaja yang terus mencari sampai akhirnya menemukan jati diri."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan soal anjing yang baru saja Yerim dan Sooyoung adopsi bersama.

.

Herin menghampiri Donghyuck dengan ekspresi ganjil. Namun Donghyuck berusaha untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam pada gadis itu.

"Donghyuck, kau diundang ke pesta Koeun Jum'at depan. Dresscode-nya casual." Ujar gadis itu. "Bahkan kalau aku memakai celana jeans dan kaus?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Ya, ini kan cuma pesta biasa. Memangnya kau mau mengenakan kemeja licin dan jas?"

Donghyuck mengangguk mengiyakan. Herin kemudian tersenyum. "Oke, Koeun menunggu kehadiranmu di pestanya." Ujar Herin sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Donghyuck.

"Hey."

Seseorang menyenggol pundaknya kelewat keras. Lucas segera memegangi tubuh Donghyuck agar pemuda itu tidak jatuh membentur lantai.

"Astaga Lucas! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Lucas mengerutkan keningnya. " _Dude_ , kau harus banyak makan. Tubuhmu hampir terbang saat kusenggol pelan tadi."

Donghyuck memutar bola matanya. "Pelan _gundulmu_. Itu karena kau raksasa, bodoh."

.

Sebelumnya Donghyuck tidak pernah mengamati tim football disaat latihan. Bahkan meski Mark, 'mantan' sahabatnya, adalah pemain football, tetapi Donghyuck tidak pernah menungguinya di setiap latihan.

Setelah lama berpikir, dan merengek di telinga Donghyuck karena ia cukup bingung memutuskan, akhirnya Lucas resmi bergabung dengan klub football. Ia langsung menjadi pemain ace karena Lucas memang terberkati dengan bakat olahraganya yang diatas rata-rata. Hal itu membuat nama Lucas lebih dikenal, dan dalam tiga minggu, Lucas menjadi salah satu siswa populer di sekolah Donghyuck.

Sebenarnya Lucas dengan hanya tampang saja sudah membuatnya menjadi 'siswa populer'. Hal itu cukup memberatkan Donghyuck, karena Donghyuck selalu mendapat tatapan 'itu'. Setelah setahun lalu, ketika ia akhirnya membuka diri, ia juga mendapatkan tatapan 'itu' hingga seiring berjalannya waktu, tatapan-tatapan menilai dari orang-orang mulai berkurang. Hanya saja, Donghyuck kembali membuat skandal, dan ia merupakan 'kenalan' Lucas, semua orang kembali membawa-bawa apa yang sudah lalu.

Seperti tidak cukup sial dengan menunggu Lucas sampai selesai latihan pertamanya, Donghyuck harus berpapasan dengan Mark secara tidak sengaja.

"Kau menunggu Lucas selesai latihan?" tanya Mark. Donghyuck hanya mengangguk tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara. "Bahkan kau tidak pernah menungguku latihan football."

Donghyuck tertawa, kemudian mendengus. Matanya memicing tajam. "Masalah untukmu, Mark Lee?" tanyanya ketus. "Kau memang sahabatku dan sayangnya juga orang yang aku taksir, tetapi bukan berarti aku harus selalu berada di bawah ketekmu, Mark."

Donghyuck masih sakit hati atas perlakuan Mark padanya. ia tidak sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Mark atau menunggu pemuda itu untuk membalas kalimatnya. Ia lebih dulu menyingkir untuk mencari Lucas.

Ia menemukan Lucas sudah berganti pakaian, meski rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi. Lucas melambai ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Senyum idiot yang berhasil membuat Donghyuck ikut tersenyum.

"Maaf aku memintamu untuk menungguku." Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, aku terlihat seperti mama muda yang menunggui anaknya di taman kanak-kanak." Lucas tertawa keras hingga Donghyuck khawatir mulutnya sobek.

"Beruntunglah kau karena kita teman."

Lucas melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar itu. "Hyuck? Apa kita sudah menjadi teman?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Ck, belum. Aku salah menyebutnya. Ayolah aku ingin segera pulang."

.

Donghyuck duduk di atas goncengan sepeda Lucas. Setelah keduanya telah memakai helm, Lucas segera memancal sepedanya. Sebenarnya bodoh, kenapa juga mereka memakai helm saat menegndarai sepeda pancal biasa? Tteapi Lucas tetap bersikeras menyuruh memakain helm.

Donghyuck mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi karena udara sore itu begitu segar. Apalagi ditemani dengan pemandangan langit yang berwarna biru dan jingga, serta sentuhan abu-abu dari awan mendung yang tertumpuk awan putih. Keduanya tersenyum lebar hingga gigi mereka kering.

Donghyuck menepuk pundak Lucas keras hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. "Berhenti, Lucas! Ayo masuk ke toko itu!"

Donghyuck tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah topi goofy dari etalase toko dan tertarik untuk melihat. Akhirnya Lucas memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran khusus sepeda sebelum dirinya ditarik—diseret—oleh Donghyuck.

Donghyuck segera mengambil topi goofy tersebut dan berjinjit untuk memakaikannya pada Lucas. "Bisakan kau menunduk? Kau senang ya mengejekku secara tidak langsung?" ujar Donghyuck kesal seraya menyubit perut Lucas. "Aw! Berhenti menyubit, Donghyuck, sakit!"

Lucas memakai topi goofy yang dipakaikan oleh Donghyuck tadi, dan Donghyuck memakai topi Minnie.

"Hey, goofy bukan bersama Minnie. Dia bersama Clarabelle." Donghyuck tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat goofy dengan Donald?" tanyanya.

Lucas tersenyum. "Tentu cocok. Aku sebagai goofy, yang suka tertawa dan bertingkah bodoh. Sedangkan kau sebagai Donald, yang suka marah-marah— ck, aw! Sakit Donghyuck!" sekali lagi Donghyuck menyubit perut Lucas. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Ayo kita ambil foto, setelah itu kita pulang."

Mereka berakhir dengan mengambil banyak foto tanpa membeli barang dari toko tersebut. Penjaga toko sempat kesal, namun dengan senyum sok tampan milik Lucas, akhirnya penjaga toko tersebut luluh dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Lucas merengek lapar dan mereka berakhir ke sebuah tempat makan yang menjual masakan Thailand.

"Aku suka makanan pedas."

"Oh ya? kalau begitu aku pesan makanan yang paling pedas."

Mereka berdua menangis karena pertengkaran tidak penting mengenai siapa yang paling tahan makan pedas.

"Kau harusnya mengalah saja."

" _Sorry dude_ , dalam hal ini aku tidak mau kalah."

.

Hari ini hari Jum'at dan Donghyuck memutuskan pergi ke pesta Koeun lebih lambat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Renjun dan Jeno sudah ada disana, begitu juga dengan Lucas. Laki-laki itu sempat mengiriminya pesan. Sebenarnya Donghyuck hendak bermalas-malasan saja di rumah, tetapi Taeyong menendangnya dari sofa dan berkacak pinggang.

"Jadilah produktif!" teriaknya.

"Dengan datang ke pesta dan pulang mabuk-mabukan?" balasnya sengit.

"Aku bilang jadilah produktif, bukan pulang mabuk-mabukan. Sudah sana pergi ke tempat Koeun. Tapi ingat jangan minum alkohol!"

Jadi disini lah ia, di depan rumah Koeun. Ia dapat mendengar suara bass musik dari luar sini. Donghyuck memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans dan mulai berjalan masuk.

Malam ini ia memakai kaus longgar dengan kerah V yang berlengan super pendek berwarna hitam dan celana jeans sobek. Jadi ia membungkus dirinya dengan jaket berwarna coklat. Jika suasana di dalam panas, maka ia akan melepasnya nanti.

Apa yang tidak ia duga adalah, seluruh orang yang hadir disana memakai gaun dan jas. Benar-benar jauh dari kata _'casual'_. Ia dapat melihat beberapa gadis memakai gaun-gaun indah dan beberapa laki-laki memakai jas bahkan menyisir rambut mereka hingga klimis.

Seketika itu Donghyuck merasa seperti orang asing yang salah tempat. Koeun, sang pemilik acara menghampirinya dengan kening berkerut. "Donghyuck, ini acara ulang tahunku kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya antara bingung dan kesal.

Ia melihat Herin berdiri sangat dekat dengan Mark dan mereka tidak melihatnya. Sampai Hina berbalik, dan melihatnya, kemudian senyum miring terbentuk di wajah gadis itu, mengejek penampilan Donghyuck.

"Astaga Donghyuck, teganya kau tampil seperti gembel di pesta ulang tahun senior Koeun? Aku tidak habis pikir." Hina menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan tatapan simpatik. Semua tamu yang hadir menatap ke arah Donghyuck. begitu pula dengan Herin dan Mark, yang sehabis melihat Donghyuck langsung membuat jarak dengan Herin.

"Donghyuck?" gumam Mark pelan.

Donghyuck melirik ke arah Koeun. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya bingun sambil tangannya memegang segelas champagne. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sekeliling Donghyuck. Kini ia seperti disorot di tengah-tengah dan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Donghyuck benci. Ia berharap dirinya menyusut dan hilang seiring dengung suara yang terdengar makin keras di udara.

" _Fashion trend_ yang bagus, Donghyuck!" teriak seseorang di antara kerumunan. setelah celetukan tersebut terdengar tertawaan.

"Astaga kau memakai skinny jeans? Wow bokongmu mengalahkan bokong Ashley sebagai bokong terseksi!" kemudian suara siul-siulan terdengar. Donghyuck mengkerut tidak nyaman.

"Lain kali kalau ke pesta, gunakan sepatu kaca. Jangan sepatu converse yang tidak pernah dicuci!"

Koeun menghantamkan garpu pada gelasnya hingga bunyi 'ting' terdengar cukup keras untuk membuat ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Cukup!" ujar Koeun lantang.

"Donghyuck? apa yang terjadi."

Sebelumnya Donghyuck hanya berani menatap kedua kakinya yang memakai sepatu converse putih kotor. Namun setelah mendengar suara yang familiar, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Lucas."

"Permisi, permisi, aku mau lewat." Ujar Lucas membelah kerumunan orang, hingga ia sampai di depan Donghyuck. Laki-laki itu berpakaian kemeja licin berwarna merah marun dan jas mengkilap berwarna biru tua. "Astaga—" ucapan Lucas terhenti, dan Donghyuck rasanya ingin muntah menghadapi situasi ini. Keberadaan Lucas dengan penampilan seperti itu memperburuk keadaan Donghyuck.

"Apapun masalah ini," Koeun mengendikkan dagu menunjuk Donghyuck, "Cepat selesaikan," lanjutnya. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang.

Di lain sisi, Donghyuck tidak bisa tidak melirik pada Mark, yang kini melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Herin. Mark tengah menenangkan gadis itu yang berwajah pias. Saat Donghyuck mengganti arah pandangnya ke arah Herin, gadis itu memperlihatkan wajah nampak bersalah, dan di sebelahnya terdapat Hina, yang tersenyum dengan wajah mengejek.

Donghyuck adalah Donghyuck yang sensitif dan memiliki pengendalian diri lemah. Jadi, ia menerjang Hina dan mencengkram kerah gaunnya. Melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menarik gadis itu mendekat hingga ia bisa mendengus tepat di wajahnya.

"Aku harusnya tahu kalau ini kerjaanmu, Hina."

"Hey! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan!" balas Hina dengan berteriak.

Donghyuck melirik tajam pada sosok Herin yang berjengit takut. Namun Mark segera melerai mereka, dan Donghyuck menatap Mark dengan pandangan jijik. Ia menghempaskan pegangan pemuda itu pada tangannya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut-ikut!" tuding Donghyuck di depan hidung Mark. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah, terkejut atas perlakuan Donghyuck terhadapnya.

Suasana tegang menggantung di udara, hingga Lucas menarik lembut lengan Donghyuck.

"Ayo, Hyuck."

.

Renjun dan Jeno muncul saat ia dan Lucas sudah mencapai pintu depan rumah Koeun. Mereka berpenampilan berantakan membuat Donghyuck mengukir seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Oke, serius, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Renjun. "Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?' padamu, Hyuck. Bisakah kau berhenti membuat ulah?" kesal Renjun.

Jeno berdiri di sebelah Donghyuck. laki-laki itu berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian berdua. Apa yang terjadi? Kalian bercumbu sepanas apa sampai aku bisa melihat _kissmark_ di leher Jeno dari sini?"

Kedua temannya tersedak, dan Lucas yang ikut mendengarkan pun wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar komentar frontal dari Donghyuck.

"Astaga, Hyuckie!" pekik Jeno malu.

Namun Renjun tetap bersikap Tenang. Pemuda Cina itu berdeham. "Lupakan, kami tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kenapa kau datang dengan penampilan dekil?"

Lucas tidak mampu menahan tawanya. Donghyuck yang malu menyubit perutnya keras hingga laki-laki tinggi itu menjerit seperti lumba-lumba. "Aku rasa pacar kecil Mark bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian." Donghyuck mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Lucas. "Ayo, aku butuh kau untuk menemaniku."

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah klub malam—yang bahkan tidak mengecek kartu identitas mereka—rekomendasi Donghyuck karena menyediakan bir paling top di dunia. Lucas bingung bagaimana Donghyuck mengetahuinya, namun ia memilih mengikuti Donghyuck masuk ke dalam.

"Kau harus mencoba bir-bir mereka," Ia mengangkat tangan kemudian melambai pada seorang barTender yang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. "Hai Donghyuck." barTender tersebut melirik pada Lucas, "Hai teman Donghyuck." Ia tersenyum manis kemudian kembali memandang Donghyuck sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu malam ini tuan-tuan?"

"Yeah, Jungwoo. Bisa keluarkan bir-bir rekomendasianmu malam ini?"

Bartender yang disebut Jungwoo tersebut mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia menaruh 3 gelas kecil yang masing-masing diisi dengan cairan beda warna.

"Okay, _marine_. Yang pertama ini," Donghyuck mengangkat gelas pertama kemudian menyodorkannya di hadapan Lucas, "adalah— ugh apa ini namanya?" tanyanya menoleh pada Jungwoo. "Porter Baltique." Jungwoo terkekeh. Donghyuck kembali menghadap Lucas. "Porter Baltique. Sebenarnya punya nama panjang tetapi, entahlah aku bahkan tidak ingat. Kadar alkohol 10%. Kau mau coba?" Donghyuck menyodorkan gelas tersebut.

Awalnya Lucas ragu, namun akhirnya ia meneguknya juga. "Bagaimana?" tanya Donghyuck. " _Creamy_. Apa aku merasakan coklat dan buah-buahan?" Donghyuck mengangguk antusias kemudian menepuk tangannya. "Yup! Coba yang ini."

Lucas meneguk isinya kemudian ia mengernyit. "Oke, rasanya seperti raspberry, tetapi terlalu kompleks. Entahlah, _I can't really tell_." Donghyuck mengangguk. "Itu Jester King Atrial Rubicite. Kadar alkoholnya 5,8%."

Lucas menatap meja bar kemudian matanya beralih menatap Donghyuck. "Aku tidak ingin kau mabuk, okay? Aku ingin kau menikmati 'minuman'nya."

Biasanya Lucas meminum _Jack Daniel's_ atau _butterscotch_. Karena Lucas adalah tipe yang 'mabuk berat' di setiap pesta dan berakhir muntah-muntah dengan wajah tertawa. Tetapi dia tidak keberatan mencoba apa saja yang disodorkan oleh Donghyuck padanya. Apalagi ia baru mengetahui macam-macam bir tersebut. (Selama ini ia hanya membeli bir kaleng, oke?)

"Namanya sedikit lucu, Yellow Belly." Lucas segera meneguknya. "Rasanya seperti _dessert_." Ia dapat merasakan teksturnya yang halus dan manis. Sedikit rasa selai kacang, havermut, dan coklat susu. "Kau perasa yang baik."

" _Hello my dear fellas_!"

Donghyuck mendengus kemudian memutar bola matanya. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan kemeja licin berwarna pink memeluk Donghyuck dari belakang.

"Oh-ho! Setelah kesini dalam keadaan patah hati, akhirnya kau mendapatkan pacar huh?"

"Diamlah, Ten!"

Pria yang disebut Ten itu tertawa kemudian mengecup pipi Donghyuck dengan suara yang membuat Donghyuck mengernyit jijik.

"Aku Ten, dan selamat menikmati malam ini."

Ten menyentuh pundak Lucas kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dia Ten, sahabat Taeyong. Dia pemilik bar, dan itu alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak perlu menunjukkan kartu identitas untuk masuk kesini."

Donghyuck tertawa jahil, kemudian ia mengangkat gelas kecil yang barus saja diisikan oleh Jungwoo. "Bersulang!" ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari jam menunjukkan tengah malam. Wajah Lucas sudah sedikit merah dan Donghyuck mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jungwoo. Mereka tidak melakukan banyak selain menerima bir apa saja yang disodorkan oleh bartender tersebut.

Lucas dan Donghyuck terkekeh-kekeh sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hingga Lucas melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat tubuh Donghyuck berhenti.

"Ah maaf, kalau kau tidak ingin membahas—"

"Tidak apa."

Donghyuck tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput. Entah di halaman siapa, tetapi mereka agak mabuk dan mereka tidak peduli.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan? well, aku jelaskan satu per satu. Nakamura Hina, gadis yang bermasalah denganku di kantin adalah gadis yang tergila-gila pada Jaemin."

Lucas mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, tertarik dengan cerita Donghyuck. "Karena dia dan beberapa gadis lainnya, Jaemin jadi punya ide bodoh untuk berkencan denganku. Yeah, kau tahu? Biar gadis-gadis itu _ilfeel_ padanya."

Lucas bergidik. "Ouch. Na Jaemin yang itu? Si kupu-kupu sosial? Aku tidak sangka dia seorang bajingan," komentarnya. Donghyuck tertawa keras hingga bahunya berguncang. "Kau pasti bakal kaget kalau aku bilang Jaemin dan aku dulu bersahabat."

"fuck, no."

"fuck, yes!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. "Kau benar-benar bucin." Dan Donghyuck tidak bisa mengelak pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Lucas.

"Seperti belum cukup, ada hal lebih buruk lagi."

"Mark Lee?"

Donghyuck mengangguk. "Ya. Aku harusnya tahu dia orangnya agak—" Donghyuck memutar jarinya di samping pelipis seraya memutar bola matanya. "Gila?" tanya Lucas.

Donghyuck meledak dalam tawa, namun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak peka sama sekali. Jelas-jelas aku _flirting_ , tetapi dia bodoh, atau entahlah aku tidak tahu." Lucas mengangguk masih mendengarkan. " _Anyways_ , aku tahu aku juga bodoh. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Lucas melebarkan mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Donghyuck terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, ya, aku naksir dengan sahabatku sendiri yang jelas-jelas _straight_. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, ia _shock_ dan Tentu saja jijik. Buktinya Mark langsung punya pacar."

"Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus menyimpan perasaan tersebut. Aku hampir gila."

"Itu pasti _shitty_ buatmu."

"Sangat."

Donghyuck tidak tahu apakah pengaruh alkohol atau tubuhnya memang menginginkan ini. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia dan Lucas bertemu di Tengah-Tengah. Bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat, namun Donghyuck mendorong bahu Lucas dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dilihatnya Lucas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Donghyuck merasakan pipinya memanas, dan ia menatap sekeliling, apapun selain menatap ke arah Lucas.

"Yang sampai rumah terakhir akan membayar makan siang selama seminggu." Kemudian Donghyuck berlari kencang meninggalkan Lucas yang masih cengo dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Donghyuck menenggelamkan kepalanya pada buku Geografi besar dan tebal miliknya. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas sampai mejanya berembun.

"Sekarang ada apa lagi, Hyuck?" tanya Renjun dengan rasa kesal pada nadanya. "Kau tahu, ini belum genap sebulan setelah kita masuk sekolah, dan masalahmu sudah menumpuk— halo? Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Donghyuck menghadap ke arah Renjun, dagunya masih menempel pada permukaan meja, ia memicing tajam ke arah Renjun. "Aku tidak mau mendengarkan suaramu kalau hanya kau gunakan untuk mengomentari hidupku." Renjun menghembuskan nafas jengah.

"Lagipula apa-apaan? Aku menemukan dua sahabatku saling naksir satu sama lain, dan parahnya, keduanya adalah _closeted gays_!"

Jika saja ini bukan di dalam kelas, Renjun sudah menimpuk kepala Donghyuck dengan sepatunya yang bersol tebal. "Awas kau, Lee Donghyuck."

"Tenang saja, rahasia kalian aman. Asal kalian memperlakukanku dengan baik." Dengan begitu Donghyuck mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Renjun sudah siap memukul wajah songong Donghyuck namun ia berhasil menahannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin memberitahumu. Tetapi aku sedikit ragu—"

"Apa bercumbu dengannya membuat perasaan ragumu hilang, Huang Renjun?"

"Ck, sialan!"

.

Donghyuck dan Lucas duduk berdempetan dengan masing-masing memegang stik ps. Mereka tengah serius menatap layar tv dan saling menyenggol satu sama lain.

"Minggir, Lucas! Kemenangan adalah milikku!" pekik Donghyuck.

Karakter Luigi nya berhasil mendahului karakter Yoshi yang dipilih Lucas. "Dalam mimpimu, Hyuck." Dan Lucas menembakkan tinta hitam di saat-saat terakhir, membuat layar Donghyuck tertutup tinta tesrebut. Lucas melonjak girang saat ia menyelesaikan perlombaan dan mendapat peringkat pertama. Lalu Donghyuck di peringkat kedua.

"Kau curang!" teriak Donghyuck kesal.

"Boys!" teriak Johnny dari ruangan lainnya.

"Kecilkan suara kalian, okay? Aku sedang menelpon seseorang."

Lucas menoleh pada Donghyuck kemudian menyeringai lebar. "Kau bosan tidak?" Donghyuck mengangguk. "Sangat. Apalagi kau tidak mau mengalah."

Ia terbiasa bermain Mario bersama Mark dan ia selalu menang. Entah Mark yang membiarkannya menang atau laki-laki itu memang payah. Donghyuck menggigit bagian dalam pipinya gugup karena kembali mengingat-ingat Mark.

"Hey Hyuck. Kau tau kan minggu depan adalah pertandingan football pertamaku?" Donghyuck mengangguk. "Datang ke pertandinganku, ya?" dan ia mengendikkan bahu.

"Ayolah, kumohon…"

Lucas membuat ekspresi yang membuat dirinya susah untuk menolak. "Oke, baiklah."

Lucas tertawa, kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali ke sisi Donghyuck dengan cepat. "Pakai ini saat kau datang ke pertandinganku, oke?" Donghyuck mengambil jersey Lucas dan mengamatinya dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Lucas hanya tersenyum. "Pakai saja." Donghyuck menggeleng. "Memang apa artinya kalau aku memakai ini di pertandinganmu?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian berdeham gugup. "Kau orang spesial. Walaupun kau belum menganggapku teman, tapi yeah, kau teman pertamaku. Seperti mendukung sahabat, begitulah."

Donghyuck diam saja menatap jersey yang ada di tangannya. "Jadi kau ingin aku berlagak seperti sahabatmu dengan memakai ini di pertandingan kan?"

Lucas menggigit bibir bawahanya dan mengangguk sedikit ragu.

"Okay, deal."

.

Donghyuck menepati janjinya. Ia datang ke pertandingan football mengenakan jersey Lucas. Jersey merah putih itu terlalu besar dan panjangnya menyentuh paha. Jadi ia mengenakan dalaman kaus putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru bertali, baru mengenakan jersey tersebut. Ia juga mengenakan bandana untuk menahan poninya agar tidak mengganggu mata.

Ia tidak terlalu mengerti football. Sebelumnya ia sangat jarang datang. Hanya kalau Mark berhasil sampai ke final, maka ia dan yang lain akan datang untuk menyemangati Mark.

Malam ini ia datang untuk Lucas.

Yang membuat Donghyuck tidak terlalu nyaman adalah bagaimana orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh atau bisk-bisik yang terdengar setelah mereka menatapnya lebih lama. Donghyuck mengendikkan bahu, tidak peduli, dan kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada jalannya pertandingan.

.

Lucas ada disana, di tengah lapangan, menunggu Donghyuck yang berjalan menghampirinya. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai karena penonton di pertandingan pertama memang sedikit. Apalagi tim sekolah mereka melawan tim yang tidak terlalu menonjol.

"Kau memakai jerseyku," ujar Lucas kelewat senang dan Donghyuck tidak tahu alasannya. "Kau kan yang minta." Lucas kemudian mengangguk.

"Hey Jinyoung! Bisakah kau fotokan aku?" tanya Lucas memanggil salah satu rekan setimnya. Jinyoung memberikan Donghyuck sebuah tatapan, sebelum menangkap handphone Lucas yang dilempar ke arahnya.

Lucas melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Donghyuck dan menarik tubuhnya merapat. Lucas tersenyum lebar sedangkan Donghyuck tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil berpose v sign. Jinyoung mengembalikan handphonenya kepada Lucas.

"Kirimkan padaku," ujar Donghyuck. Lucas menurutinya kemudian mengaktifkan AirDrop. Setelah foto tersebut terkirim, Donghyuck mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Hey Hyuck, aku akan ganti baju. Kau tunggu aku."

Donghyuck mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis. Lucas menatap Donghyuck lama. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya bingung.

Lucas tampak ragu ketika akan menjawab, namun akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau manis memakai bandana itu."

Wajah Donghyuck baru merona setelah Lucas berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian punya tetangga yang seksi."

Ten tengah bermalasan di sofa mereka. Taeyong tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka bertiga. Donghyuck berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Bisakah kau turunkan kakimu dari meja, Ten?" Ten hanya berdecak kemudian menurunkan kakinya. "Ambilkan aku es krim, Hyuck," perintah Ten.

Setelah menguasai tv nya, sekarang Ten menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Donghyuck menggeram. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Ambil sendiri. kau punya kaki kan?"

"Ck, Hey Tae! adik kesayanganmu ini mengunjungi barku semalam dengan seorang laki-laki!" ujar Ten lumayan keras.

Donghyuck seketika panik. Ia mendekat ke arah Ten untuk menutup mulut laki-laki yang lebih tua itu. "Hey! Aku pikir kita punya kesepakatan untuk tidak memberitahu Taeyong Hyung!" pekik Donghyuck tertahan.

"Apa Ten? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Taeyong dari arah dapur. "Tidak, aku hanya bilang, apa aku boleh minta es krim mu?"

Taeyong kemudian muncul dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Biasanya kau langsung ambil saja." Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Haha, lupakan."

Sepeninggal Taeyong, Ten menyeringai lebar pada Donghyuck yang hampir saja ketahuan.

"Sekarang ambilkan aku es krim dan kenalkan aku pada tetangga barumu yang seksi itu."

Ten mengedipkan mata, kemudian tertawa puas saat Donghyuck berjalan menuju kulkas dengan langkah dihentak-hentak.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dan Lucas berpacaran."

Donghyuck tersedak kue red velvetnya. Jeno yang berada di sebelahnya segera menyodorkan milkshake strawberry pesanan Donghyuck. "Aku tidak—" "Tapi kau datang ke pertandingan mengenakan jerseynya." Potong Renjun.

Donghyuck mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia bilang karena aku adalah temannya jadi aku—" "Hyuck." Lagi-lagi Renjun memotong kalimatnya. "Bahkan Mark tidak memberimu jerseynya."

"Ya karena Mark sebelumnya memberikan pada Mina—"

"Itu dia! Karena jersey pemain dipakai pacar mereka di pertandingan!"

Kini giliran Jeno yang tersedak. Laki-laki itu tak perlu dibantu disodorkan minuman karena ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Apa?" bisik Donghyuck tidak percaya.

"Apa tidak cukup jelas? Mau bukti lain? Senior Doeyeon memakai jersey senior Eunwoo karena mereka—"

Kalimat Renjun tak lagi dia dengar dengan baik. Telinganya berdengung dan wajahnya memanas. Maka tatapan-tetapan yang ia dapat waktu itu masuk akal sekarang. Karena ia datang ke pertandingan dengan mengenakan jersey yang di punggungnya bertuliskan WONG dan angka 11 besar. _Lucas Wong sialan_.

.

Donghyuck mendobrak masuk pintu rumah Lucas dan mendapati Johnny serta Ten meloncat kaget dari sofa.

"Donghyuck!" pekik Ten.

"Ups, maaf."

Donghyuck meringis membayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia mendobrak masuk. "Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Ten bisa ada disini. Uh, maaf, abaikan saja aku dan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian."

Donghyuck bergegas menuju kamar Lucas dan ia bisa mendengar Justin Bieber – Catching Feelings diputar keras-keras. Donghyuck menggedor pintunya dengan kasar sambil berteriak, "Buka pintunya, Wong! Kau butuh menjelaskan sesuatu!"

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Lucas yang mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek. Rambutnya acak-acakan seperti bangun tidur.

"Hai—"

Donghyuck tidak memberi Lucas kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan sapaannya. Ia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar Lucas.

"Memakai jersey di pertandingan bukan untuk teman mendukung temannya."

Lucas menatap Donghyuck dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Donghyuck berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"Itu- Itu untuk mendukung pacar!"

.

"Hyuck? Kau marah padaku?"

Sudah 20 menit Donghyuck tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Lucas. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak juga beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Hal tersebut membuat Lucas lega karena tampaknya Donghyuck tidak semarah itu.

"Kau jelas-jelas mempermalukan aku."

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk memakai—"

Donghyuck menghentikan kalimat Lucas dengan menuding wajah laki-laki tersebut. matanya memicing tajam, dan ia memajukan wajahnya, sangat dekat dengan Lucas hingga Lucas bisa menghitung tahi lalat yang membentuk sebuah konstelasi di wajah Donghyuck.

"Kau _memaksa_ ku memakainya. Dan sekarang semua orang pikir kita berpacaran."

Lucas tersenyum lebar ketika Donghyuck sudah memundurkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Donghyuck mengerutkan hidungnya dan melirik tajam. "Dasar edan."

.

Renjun bilang ia ingin bertemu dengannya di kafe tempat biasa mereka nongkrong. Namun yang ia temui bukan Renjun, melainkan Mark.

"Hyuck,"

Donghyuck menyeruput ice Lattenya dalam diam. Ia melihat ke sembarang arah asalkan bukan Mark Lee di hadapannya.

Meski musim panas telah lama usai, tetapi rasa nyeri di dada Donghyuck ketika melihat Mark, dan teringat kejadian itu, masih terasa. Bahkan sangat nyata, seolah nyeri di dadanya baru kemarin ia alami.

"Hyuck, aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku ingin membuat semuanya beres denganmu,"

Mark menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan sahabatku."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Donghyuck menyingkirkan ice Lattenya dan membalas tatapan Mark. "Kau payah."

Mark terlihat kaget, dan Donghyuck tertawa masam, hanya sebentar, kemudian berhenti.

"Aku tahu, aku salah karena menginginkan lebih. Tetapi apakah itu salahku juga untuk mendapat perlakuan menyakitkan darimu, Mark?"

"Dari semua orang? Kau, Mark?" Donghyuck tersenyum masam. "Aku minta maaf, Donghyuck. aku hanya terkejut, benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa, aku— aku benar-benar payah."

Donghyuck mengamati wajah Mark. Tulang pipi yang menonjol, manik mata yang selalu berbinar, bentuk hidung yang bagus, bibir pink yang membentuk garis tipis. Donghyuck sudah lama tidak melihat Mark tersenyum, tetapi ia selalu ingat di bagian kepalanya. Bulu mata Mark panjang dan menyentuh pipinya ketika laki-laki itu berkedip.

Ia seorang pemain football, anggota osis, siswa teladan yang menjadi kesayangan guru-guru, pacar idaman para gadis, teman asik yang selalu ingin kau miliki, namun juga si payah yang bahkan berjalan di lapangan masih suka tersandung, masih suka tertukar antara shampoo dan sabun, atau masih berbicara gagap saat ia harus berpidato di hadapan satu sekolah.

Keseluruhannya, Mark itu _lovable_ , _perfect with all his imperfections_ , dan Donghyuck tahu mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada sosok laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Namun sayang, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Mark? Dirinya? Atau cinta itu sendiri?

Dalam lubuk hatinya ia merelakan. Merelakan rasa cintanya pada Mark. _Sial_ , bahkan Donghyuck mencintai laki-laki itu dengan tulus. Bisa ia buktikan dengan, meski dirinya sempat diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Mark, dan hal itu menyakitinya, tetapi Donghyuck tidak bisa membenci. Ia memaafkan. Tetapi rasa asam pada ujung lidahnya seakan memberitahu padanya bahwa ia tidak lupa. Mungkin tidak pernah lupa.

Donghyuck mengerti. Persahabatan mereka adalah segala-galanya bagi Mark. Harusnya Donghyuck mengerti, yang paling mengerti. Tetapi dia ceroboh, egois, dan terlalu naif.

Donghyuck menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Mark dengan senyum lebar yang ia gunakan saat ia berkenalan dengan Mark pertama kali.

"Mark, aku juga rindu sahabatku."

.

Mereka tertawa setelah rasanya bertahun-tahun tidak bercanda gurau bersama. Donghyuck tahu bahwa Herin dan Mark tidak berpacaran. Donghyuck juga menceritakan Mark tentang Lucas.

"Apa kalian, pacaran?"

Donghyuck terdiam. "Kalau kau berpikir karena aku memakai jersey di pertandingan kemarin, itu salah paham."

Mark mengguman pelan. "Aku malah berpikir sebelum itu. Kau tahu? Cara dia menatapmu, dan hal-hal klise lainnya. Sepertinya dia naksir padamu, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck mengernyit dan merengek tidak suka karena Mark telah menggodanya. Mark tertawa kemudian mengusak kepala Donghyuck gemas.

"Tetapi aku serius, Hyuck. Mungkin dia beneran naksir padamu."

Setelah beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan berbincang-bincang, mereka mengucapkan selama tinggal. Mark berjanji akan makan siang bersama mereka lagi. Ia merengek, "Astaga! Aku benar-benar rindu makan siang bersama kalian!"

Donghyuck pulang dari kafe berjalan kaki sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di jalanan. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Mark mengenai Lucas dan berdecak, kemudian menghela nafas dan memerosotkan bahunya.

"Hai."

 _Panjang umur_ , batin Donghyuck. _Baru saja dibahas, sudah muncul_.

Ditolehkannya kepala mendengar sapaan tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuck?" tanya Lucas. Laki-laki itu sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian biasa. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan teman."

"Oh."

Donghyuck berakhir di boncengan sepeda Lucas. Ia menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar melingkar di perut Lucas. Ia menempelkan pipinya pada punggung laki-laki tersebut.

"Hyuck, jangan tidur."

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur."

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Donghyuck memejamkan mata, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lucas, sambil berharap jantungnya berhenti berdetak kencang.

.

Akhir pekan ini Donghyuck memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ayah.

"Mom, aku janji minggu depan akan menjenguk mom, okay? Aku juga janji akan hadir di persalinan mom juga. _Bye, I love you too_."

Donghyuck menutup panggilan telponnya dengan sang ibu kemudian menyusul Taeyong yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Apa kau tidak bilang saja pada Mom untuk operasi sesar? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa karena beliau hamil tua."

Taeyong menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan Donghyuck yang duduk di kursi penumpang sibuk membalas chat dari grup chatnya. Semenjak ia dan Mark kembali berbaikan, grup mereka kembali ramai.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. takut Mom makin _stress_ apalagi sedang hamil besar."

Orang tua mereka telah lama bercerai. Mungkin sejak Donghyuck berumur 6 tahun dan Taeyong 12 tahun. Mereka awalnya pindah untuk tinggal bersama sang nenek. Namun saat Donghyuck berusia 10 tahun, nenek mereka telah meninggal dunia. Akhirnya Donghyuck dan Taeyong tinggal hanya berdua.

Ayah Donghyuck adalah seorang kontraktor. Bertempat tinggal di kota sebelah barat dari kota mereka tinggal. Sedangkan ibu mereka telah menikah lagi oleh seorang perwira baik hati, dan kini tengah mengandung setelah tiga tahun pernikahannya dengan perwira tersebut.

Kedua orang tua mereka berpisah secara baik-baik dan masih memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup untuk kedua putra mereka. Donghyuck masih rutin bergantian mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Taeyong mengunjungi mereka ketika ia tidak sibuk menjadi kepala redaksi di sebuah majalah tentang fashion dan parfum.

Butuh waktu satu jam setengah untuk sampai. Setelah Taeyong memarkir mobilnya di garasi, tepat di belakang mobil _jeep_ sang ayah, mereka berdua keluar, disambut oleh seekor kucing Maine Coon bernama Milo.

"Astaga Milo kau bertambah berat. Pasti daddy memanjakanmu, hm?"

Donghyuck mengangkat Milo dan menciuminya. Seolah tahu, Milo mengeong digendongan Donghyuck.

Taeyong masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa barang-barang Donghyuck. Taeyong akan tinggal sampai sore, kemudian balik lagi, sedangkan Donghyuck akan menginap hingga hari minggu ia dijemput kembali oleh Taeyong.

"Hai _boys_. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Ayah dari Lee bersaudara merupakan seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Taeyong. Memiliki fitur wajah langsing dan tajam, serta perawakan tinggi kecil. Dalam sekali lihat, semua orang tahu bahwa beliau adalah ayah dari Lee Taeyong.

"Kami baik, _Dad_." Taeyong mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya. "Dan pacarmu, Taeil?" Taeyong tersipu karena sang ayah menanyainya tentang Taeil, pacar Taeyong. "Ah ya, dia baik. Hanya saja kami jarang menghabiskan waktu karena sama-sama sibuk." Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hyuckie!" pekik Tuan Lee melihat anak bungsunya. Ia membawa Donghyuck ke dalam peluk hangat kebapakannya. "Bagaimana denganmu, _darling_? Ada kejadian menarik apa di sekolah?" tanyanya perhatian.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol di ruang tamu. Ditemani teh racikan sang ayah, yang menurut Donghyuck paling top di dunia, setelah itu baru racikan teh Taeyong, dan beberapa cookies yang Taeyong buat sebelumnya di rumah.

"Ah, Hyuckie juga memiliki pacar, _Dad_." Taeyong tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggoda sang adik. "Dia bukan pacarku!"— "Oh ya? bahkan kau mengenakan jerseynya di pertandingan football!" dan Donghyuck tak bisa mengelak pernyataan Taeyong.

Tuan Lee menatap kedua anaknya takjub. Ia menatap Taeyong yang sibuk tertawa, kemudian beralih pada Donghyuck yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Tuan Lee merengkuh tubuh Donghyuck dan mengecupi kepala anaknya gemas. "Oh Hyuckie. Jangan cepat tumbuh, ya?" Donghyuck merengek dan memprotes. "Astaga _daddy_ , ini memalukan!"

.

Lee Taejin dalam jubah tidurnya tengah menikmati secangkir kopi. Setelah mengantar anak sulungnya sampai pintu depan, ia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

" _Daddy_?"

Anak bungsunya, yang kini merupakan remaja berusia 17 tahun, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu. Taejin mengulas sebuah senyum dan membuat gestur agar Donghyuck mendekat padanya.

Anak bungsunya, Lee Donghyuck, benar-benar cerminan dari sang ibu. Dari mata, bentuk hidung, tulang pipi, bentuk bibir, dan yang paling menjadi ciri khas mereka, dan yang membuat mereka sangat cantik, adalah kulitnya yang coklat. Hampir selalu indah bergemilau. Taejin selalu sukses mengukir senyum hanya dengan melihat anak bungsunya tersebut.

Donghyuck selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada sang ayah. Entah itu mengenai sekolah, pertemanan, bahkan percintaan.

"Daddy aku takut karena dia membuatku nyaman dengan sangat cepat." Donghyuck menyandarkan kepalanya pada pelukan sang ayah. Menceritakan kegelisahannya mengenai sosok anak laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya. Ia dapat mendengar gumaman dari pria tersebut. "Dan aku belum siap," lanjut Donghyuck

Taejin mengelus lembut surai Donghyuck. Takut ia akan menghancurkannya apabila terlalu kuat.

" _It's okay to be broken, honey. It's a part of being in love_."

Pria tersebut memberikan senyum hangat pada putra bungsunya. Ia mencolek hidung Donghyuck hingga anak laki-laki tersebut terkekeh.

"Kau mau bernyanyi?" Donghyuck mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Taejin pergi untuk mengambil gitar. Setelah memposisikan dirinya di sebelah putranya, ia mulai memetik senarnya dan Donghyuck mulai bernyanyi.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur selain memetik senar gitar dan mengiringi putranya bernyanyi, meluapkan gundah di hati kecilnya, melalui untaian lirik lagu.

.

Donghyuck bertemu Lucas saat mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah masing-masing.

"Hai," sapa Lucas canggung.

Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyum lebar, "Hai juga." Lucas bersumpah senyum itu mampu mengalahkan matahari.

Dengan sabar Lucas menunggu Donghyuck naik ke atas motor dan mengancingkan helmnya. Setelah itu ia melihat Donghyuck dari kaca spion dan bertanya dengan nada lembut. "Sudah?" Donghyuck tidak bisa tidak meleleh dengan gestur manis tersebut. "Sudah," jawabnya disertai dengan anggukan pelan.

Mereka berkendara entah kemana tujuan Lucas. Donghyuck hanya mengikuti, sesekali berkomentar tentang apa yang dilihatnya di jalan. Mereka sampai di sebuah waduk yang pernah Donghyuck tunjukkan pada Lucas saat pertama kali mereka berjalan-jalan.

Lucas turun dari motor, melepas kaitan helmnya, dan berjalan mendahului tanpa menunggu Donghyuck. Laki-laki itu duduk di rumput, dekat dengan air. Ia mengambil sembarang batu dan melemparnya asal.

Donghyuck tidak mengerti dengan perilaku Lucas tersebut, tetapi pemuda itu hanya diam dan perlahan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, lalu melirik Lucas yang masih melempari air dengan batu.

"Waktu baru pindah, malam itu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu membuang sampah." Donghyuck mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan tiba-tiba Lucas. "Aku lihat matamu sembab, hidungmu merah, aku pikir kau ini kenapa. Jadi malam itu aku tidur sambil bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau menangis sampai wajahmu parah begitu."

"Keesokan harinya kau datang membawa pai. Karena pagi hari, aku jadi bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Masih sembab, tetapi tampaknya lebih baik. Aku menyuruh Johnny yang keluar untuk menerima pai darimu."

Donghyuck masih terdiam. Tangannya mencabuti rumput untuk menyibukkan diri selagi Lucas merangkai kata-kata.

Lucas menarik nafas. Ia sudah berhenti melempar batu. Kini kakinya ditekuk di depan dada dan matanya menerawang ke depan.

"Kau tampak tidak bersemangat saat berangkat sekolah. Aku masih ingat, bahumu merosot, bibir yang mengerucut, dan aku berkali-kali mengamatimu menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu."

"Obrolan kita di perjalanan sekolah, awalnya tidak kubayangkan bakal menyenangkan. Kau… menyenangkan, Donghyuck. dengan segala kerutan di wajahmu ketika mencoba mengeskpresikan sesuatu. Kau membuatku takjub dengan setiap kalimat sarkasmu, serta tawa di bibirmu. Aku merasa kau lebih baik seperti itu daripada kau yang muram dengan wajah sembab."

Lucas mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghyuck yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir yang terbuka sedikit. Lucas menatap bibir Donghyuck, kemudian tatapannya naik ke atas, menuju matanya.

"Dari sanalah tumbuh niatan untuk membuatmu seperti itu terus. Aku ingin membuatmu merasa senang."

Donghyuck mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Lucas bingung.

"Sebentar, kenapa jadi sentimental begini? Apa yang kau coba katakana, Wong?"

Lucas terkekeh kemudian ia kembali serius. Sumpah, Donghyuck tidak pernah melihat Lucas seserius ini. Selama kenal dengan Lucas, ia adalah laki-laki yang berisik, tidak enak diam, dan agak menjijikkan. Tetapi menjijikkan dalam artian lucu dan bikin dia _bullyable_.

Lucas menarik nafas, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap Donghyuck lembut. "Aku mencoba mengatakan kalau, aku menyukaimu, Hyuck."

Lama Donghyuck terdiam hingga Lucas menjadi khawatir kalau ia salah bicara. "Hyuck, jawab," rengeknya.

"Oh."

"Oh?" tanya Lucas tidak percaya. "Bahkan Oh bukan sebuah kata—" "Oh adalah sebuah kata. Dieja O-H dibacanya OH. Ya sama-sama, kau bertambah ilmu pengetahuan."

Lucas tertawa dan menatap Donghyuck setengah tidak percaya. "Kau memang ajaib." Donghyuck mengangguk sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Lagipula bukan begitu caranya menyatakan cinta."

.

Suasana kafetaria begitu ramai seperti biasanya. Donghyuck duduk bersebelahan dengan Mark yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup, sedangkan Renjun dan Jeno duduk diseberang mereka.

"Aku harus mengejar laporan biologi dan kimia yang aku tinggalkan selama pertandingan football," jelas Mark. "Dan Pak Kim Doyoung sama sekali tidak membantu! Beliau tetap menolak laporan bio ku hanya karena titik-titik pada daftar isiku berantakan!"

Renjun mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi anggota osis plus pemain football dan menjadi siswa teladan tetapi membuat daftar isi saja tidak becus?"

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar saat menangkap sosok Lucas menghampirinya. Donghyuck memberikan Lucas sebuah kecupan di pipi saat laki-laki itu sudah duduk disebelahnya. Mark, di sisi lain Donghyuck, menggeram dan membenturkan dahinya pada meja.

"Ewh, lihat itu Lee 'jalang' Donghyuck sedang tebar pesona dengan Luc—"

Sebelum Nakamura Hina dari meja seberang bersuara lebih banyak dan menyebabkan polusi udara, Donghyuck menarik kerah Lucas dan mencium laki-laki tersebut di bibir dengan lembut. Hanya sebentar namun berhasil membuat seluruh kafetaria menahan nafas.

"Well, tidak ada salahnya kan tebar pesona dengan pacar sendiri?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaring dan ia sangat puas karena bisa memberikan senyum mengejek pada Nakamura Hina dan teman-teman ceweknya yang _homophobic_.

" _Babe_ , kau harusnya bilang sebelum menciumku karena aku bisa bersiap."

"Ew!"

.

Donghyuck memanjat pipa yang menempel di dinding dekat jendela kamar Lucas. Donghyuck melirik kanan dan kiri, kemudian ke bawah dan meneguk ludah. Dengan tangan satu memeluk erat pipa dan tangan satunya dijulurkan untuk mengetuk jendela Lucas, ia berbisik, "Cepat buka, Wong!"

Jendela tersebut akhirnya terbuka dan Lucas menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar, menghadap Donghyuck dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Halo, Juliet." Sapa Donghyuck dengan ringisan lebar meski bibir atasnya bergetar. "Hai Romeo," balas Lucas.

"Oke kalau kita sudah selesai dengan adegan dongengnya, bisakah kau bantu aku?"

Lucas memegangi lengan Donghyuck saat laki-laki tersebut melangkahkan kakinya pada kusen jendela. Tetapi Donghyuck kehilangan keseimbangannya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang jatuh berdebum di lantai kamar Lucas.

"Ouch." Donghyuck mengelus kepalanya yang tak sengaja membentur dagu Lucas. Sedangkan Lucas berbaring terlentang sambil menggeram sakit di bawah Donghyuck.

"Kau sih!" teriak Donghyuck menyalahkan Lucas. Ia bangkit dan mengibas-ngibas baju piyamanya. "Kau yang duluan punya ide dramatis begini. Padahal aku bisa membukakan pintu depan," ujar Lucas membela diri.

Donghyuck mendengus. Ia berjalan menuju kasur Lucas dan membuka bed covernya. Lucas menatapnya takjub saat Donghyuck dengan nyaman menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara bed cover dan kasur.

"Kau mau gabung denganku atau tidak?" tanya Donghyuck. Lucas menutup jendelanya kemudian menyusul Donghyuck di bawah bed cover.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam saling menghadap ke arah satu sama lain. Tangan Lucas tergerak untuk mengusap pipi Donghyuck.

"Kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu, seram, tahu!"

"Lagipula besok kita harus sekolah."

Lucas terkekeh. Donghyuck membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi Lucas. Lucas merapat pada tubuh Donghyuck, mendamba hangat yang meradiasi dari tubuhnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Donghyuck, meletakkan kepalanya pada celah lehernya dan menghela nafas lega sebelum memejamkan mata.

"G'night, baby."

"Malam, Lucas."

* * *

END

* * *

(EDITED)

Hello my fella readers!

saya balik pake kapal Hyuckhei hihi

maaf kalau saya kayak tenggelem di telan bumi, karena saya kena WB. jadi mohon maaf kalau cerita ini absurd abis karena saya tulis di tengah-tengah mood nulis saya yang kurang bagus.

semoga saya bisa lanjutin series lainnya ya.

salam hangat,

rusa!


End file.
